pokemonradiofandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie
IC Purpose Valkyrie's goals are twofold. Their primary goal is to either destroy or assimilate Team Rocket. They have a wish to administer the radio wave used by Team Rocket but only on willing volunteer Pokemon rather than indiscriminately allowing the broadcast to continue. Team Rocket is also guilty of subjugating Pokemorphs through (to Valkyrie's knowledge/Assumption) force and brainwashing. To this end, Valkyrie has authorized itself to eliminate Rockets through any means necessary. The humans are a particular target, as defeating them will liberate their Pokemon and Pokemorphs to freedom. The secondary goal is much more vague: to bring humanity to its knees. The Pokemorphs are allowed, in their eyes, to claime ownership of the humans as slaves or pets, showing them all that they've done. In addition, by doing this, they hope to break human society down to what used to be enough, bringing more peace and calmness to the world. In their eyes, this too should be a natural and benevolent ideal that should have little restraint on doing so. Ranks Commandant Leader of Valkyrie. Only one exists. Currently, the Commandant is Isabelle Leftennant The Commandant's support. While members can go directly to the Commandant, it is faster to go to one of the Leftennants. Anywhere between one and four, recognized by the Commandant, exist. More will exist as Valkyrie's operations spread. Duties include communication with members, spearheading operations, and monitoring research. Fundamentalist A member of any branch who has gone above and beyond the call of duty. They operate in assignments in liberating Pokemorphs, as well as helping with orientation of new recruits. All of this also includes their former duties in whatever branch they were formerly part of. Dismantler The scientists of Valkyrie. While they are not terribly involved in science, they do reverse engineer whatever they can. They've several blueprints and samples, meant for the sole purpose of either using them against Team Rocket and other humans who wish to oppose them. Public Aide Public Aides in Valkyrie act as a public relations.for the team. They set up public works used to increase public opinion of their group. In addition to this duty, they also behave as recruitment officers, bringing in new members to the group. Watchmen Watchmen serve a variety of purposes. Watchmen monitor the rosters and financials of the team, ensuring that the group remains solvent. In relation to that, they also behave rather similar to quartermasters, delivering supplies and making sure that stocks of gear are in order. They are also charged with, while in Valkyrie's holding area, ensuring that those in Valkyrie's custody are restrained and eventually punished. Operators Operators are the backbone of Valkyrie. Their duties are all over the map, from ensuring that tyranny caused by humans are kept to a minimum, to making sure that communication lines are open, to helping dismantlers research human technology, and any number of various other duties. Occasionally, freshly promoted Operators will still engage in the grunt work as well. It is at this point, Operators choose which arm of Valkyrie in which they wish to specialize. Conscriptions Conscripts are the newest in Valkyrie. Some of these recruits may end up remaining conscriptions throughout their careers while the majority of Conscripts will end up moving up the ranks, at the very least becoming Operators. These do most of the basic, menial labor: heavy lifting, inventory checks, standing around for charity events, and so forth. They generally help with all branches equally in order to get a feel for what they'd like to do. Hopefuls While not technically a rank, Hopeful is the designation for those who fall into one of three categories. These categories are those who seem that they would be useful, those that have expressed interest in Valkyrie, and those who have been selected for screening, processing, and eventually orientation. Joining Joining Valkyrie is relatively simple. The first requirement is to be a Pokemorph, obviously. Humans can really only join as supplements to Pokemorphs and will generally be disliked. Pokemorphs can bring humans in as pets, body guards, slaves, and so forth. The only other real requirements are to want to bring humanity to heel and bring Pokemorphs to power in the world. In addition, those who wish to destroy Valkyrie can join, but it is unlikely for them to rise through the ranks and they will be kept on a far tighter leash. On joining Valkyrie, one of the Public Aides is to escort a new member around the facilities and instruct the Hopeful of what will be done. Their first few days as a member of the team will consist of learning the duties and, schedule permitting, meeting the Commandant and/or one of the Leftennants. Captives and Disobedients Punishment of members of Team Valkyrie tends to be lenient. Punishment for protecting a human tends to vary, and the only one that really gets more than a slap on the wrists is protecting a human not under attack by a Rocket, and even that is really only punished by grunt work. The major thing that can be punished is opposing a teammate. This can be met with suspension or, if grievous enough, imprisonment. Punishment of humans is a lot more strict. Those humans that don't raise Pokemon are guilty of something, in the eyes of much of valkyrie, but those that do are much more culpable. In fact, the only trainer that would even get any form of reprieve is Pryce, but he has done the same as any trainer. Rockets are treated without mercy, though. There are few things to which many of Valkyrie's members would not subject a human from Team Rocket for all their misdeeds. At the very least, the humans of Rocket will be erradicated or broken in some manner or other.